Los humanos son complicados
by Cassandra Lilith Mircalla
Summary: Toothless reflexiona sobre los hechos que vivió durante su estancia en tierras desconocidas, cuando su mejor amigo conoció a una muchacha de cabellos pelirrojos...


**Disclaimer: **_Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2_ y _Valiente_, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**Aclaratorias: **Este one-shot vendría a ser como otro punto de vista del mi otro fic _Todo sobre ser madre de una princesa valiente_, pero no es necesario leerlo para comprender este fic.

* * *

><p>Hiccup es alguien muy importante para mí, nunca cuestiono sus decisiones, él siempre sabe lo que hace, es muy inteligente. Confío mucho en él porque soy su mejor amigo de toda la vida, soy su compañero de armas, soy… su dragón Toothless.<p>

Hiccup y yo llevamos cinco años siendo amigos, es natural que confíe mucho en él. Lo quiero mucho, él siempre me da pescados deliciosos y también acaricia mis escamas ¡Rasca tan bien!

Pero él sigue siendo humano y los humanos, como todo dragón que se respete sabe, son muy complicados. Nunca los entenderé por completo. Aunque suene tonto, antes creía que Hiccup era la excepción a la regla de que los humanos eran complicados, pues como su mejor amigo creía conocerlo como la palma de mi pata. Pero una situación en particular rompió esa idealización que tenía.

Aún lo recuerdo bien, ambos volábamos sobre el mar en busca tierras desconocidas, el sueño de Hiccup es lograr mapear todo el mundo. Como su mejor amigo es mi deber ayudarlo, además no iba a permitir que se quede con todo el crédito.

Bueno, volviendo al tema, ambos estábamos sobrevolando un nuevo territorio, era una enorme extensión de bosque, el ambiente era frio y una fina niebla cubría el lugar. Era un espectáculo asombroso, en Berk no existían bosques así de grandes y bonitos.

Hiccup y yo sobrevolábamos el área, pensábamos que el lugar estaba deshabitado, pero para nuestra sorpresa vimos extrañas construcciones que los humanos llaman casas pero esas casas eran muy distintas a las de Berk, era más grandes y estaban hechas de rocas gigantes, nunca había visto algo así, ni siquiera Hiccup y eso que él es muy inteligente.

Hiccup decidió acercarse a una de esas casas gigantes, él me dijo que lo mejor era pedir permiso para explorar el lugar, así nos evitaríamos muchos problemas. Cuando aterricé frente al castillo los guardias quisieron atacarnos pero Hiccup los tranquilizó y pidió una audiencia con el líder del lugar, él también explicó que era un explorador vikingo. Uno de los guardias, luego de pedir a mi amigo que lo siguiera, entró corriendo a esa enorme casa. Hiccup, antes de irse, se detuvo para darme unas palmaditas en la cabeza ¡Él es tan bueno!

No sé cuánto tiempo esperé (a mi me pareció mucho tiempo) pero cuando Hiccup regresó no estaba solo, venía acompañado de dos mujeres y un gran hombre, muy parecido a Estoico. Una de las mujeres, la más joven, tenía el pelo rojo, tan rojo como el fuego. Tan solo al verla inmediatamente percibí que tenía mucha energía, además poseía la misma mirada de Hiccup, ella era confiable.

La otra mujer, parecía mayor, al principio me miró con desconfianza pero luego sus ojos reflejaron mucha curiosidad y confianza aunque su semblante no lo demostrara. El hombre parecido a Estoico, era muy agradable, fue el primero en atreverse a acariciarme. Tenía un aire paternal que inspiraba confianza.

Pero la que más me impresionó fue la muchacha pelirroja, ni siquiera Astrid es tan energética como ella. Ella fue la única que se presentó formalmente ante mí, se llamaba Mérida, además del pelo rojo ella tenía unos ojos bonitos y olía bien, como a las florecillas silvestres que crecen en los acantilados de Berk. Pero lo extraño de Mérida era que parecía que la presencia de Hiccup la perturbara, no lo entendía, Hiccup es una persona confiable, no hay motivos para asustarse de su presencia.

Después de acariciar mis escamas en reiteradas ocasiones, Mérida rogó a Hiccup, con una confianza impresionante, si podía montarme. Nunca había vista a Hiccup tan nervioso, Mérida es increíble. Como era predecible, Hiccup terminó aceptando pero no parecía muy convencido.

Mérida se subió a mi espalda, sin ninguna ayuda, mientras Hiccup la observaba en silencio, como si la analizara. Luego de eso emprendí vuelo, mientras surcaba el cielo podía oír la conversación de mis jinetes. Mérida era una mujer muy parlanchina, se la pasó interrogando a mi mejor amigo sobre los dragones, él, con la paciencia que lo caracteriza respondió a las preguntas de la muchacha.

Llegamos a un claro del bosque, era un lugar muy bonito. Ambos jóvenes se sentaron en la hierba, mientras yo me dediqué a observarlos con curiosidad. Parecían un par dragones en celo, evitaban mirarse a los ojos pero al mismo tiempo trataban de mantener cualquier tipo de contacto físico, ya sea rosarse "accidentalmente" la mano o chocar los hombros. Era muy confuso para mí, Hiccup ya tenía a Astrid, entonces, ¿Por qué coqueteaba con otra chica?

Mérida, soltando risitas, susurró algo al oído de Hiccup, pude ver como mi jinete se sonrojó mucho. Después de eso, pude ver como ellos realizaban ese extraño ritual que los humanos llaman beso. Hiccup hacía eso con Astrid, muchas veces. Pero con Mérida era muy distinto, parecía que ella dominaba a mi amigo, pero él no se quedó atrás porque pude ver como su mano se metía bajo la falda de la chica, entonces supe que debía dejarlos solos.

En la soledad del bosque, me encontraba jugando con las criaturas del lugar, eran muy extrañas. De repente, escuché el silbido de Hiccup, era la señal para regresar. Cuando regresé percibí que algo había cambiado entre ellos, no por nada dicen que los dragones tenemos lo que los humanos llaman sexto sentido.

Tanto Hiccup como Mérida actuaban muy extraño, en mi opinión. Cuando se inició el paseo, el ambiente entre ellos era algo cauteloso (aunque no se notara), en especial por parte de Hiccup. Pero ahora era todo lo contrario, prácticamente se podía aspirar la confianza. Entonces, entendí que los humanos eran difíciles de entender.

Cuando regresamos a la casa de piedra enorme, la señora mayor, que después me enteré que se llamaba Elinor, nos esperaba. Ella vio analíticamente a Hiccup y Mérida, como si hubiera descubierto algo, esa mujer percibió lo mismo que yo, ella es de cuidado. Al parecer solo nosotros nos dimos cuenta del cambio, los demás, incluyendo al resto de la familia de Mérida, parecían indiferentes a aquello que para mí era muy obvio.

Los días que pasamos en aquella casa de piedra enorme fueron muy extraños, Hiccup y Mérida estaban, en lo que yo llamo, periodo de apareamiento, uso este término porque no encontraba otra explicación posible a su comportamiento, ni siquiera él actuaba así con Astrid.

En las mañanas, cuando Hiccup me alimentaba, percibía en su piel un olor ajeno, era el aroma a flores silvestres. Además se le veía muy feliz, esa alegría es típica de los humanos cuando están enamorados. Sí Hiccup es feliz, yo también lo soy. Pero había algo que me confundía mucho, él ya tenía a Astrid ¿Por qué estaría viéndose con otra mujer? Definitivamente no comprendo a los humanos.

En Mérida noté unas extrañas marcas rojas en su cuello, por suerte nadie parecía notarlo pues su tupida cabellera se encargaba de cubrirla. Hubiera sido muy grave que su familia se enterase que Mérida estaba enferma de amor, todos estarían muy preocupados. No sabía que el amor causaba esos síntomas en los humanos.

A pesar del peligroso juego al que estaba jugando Hiccup, no le reproché nada, él es muy inteligente, así que creo que sabe lo que hace. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos en esas tierras, para un dragón el tiempo no es importante. Lo único que sé es que mi amigo era feliz, con eso me bastaba.

Sabía que Hiccup tenía encuentros, en las noches, con Mérida, era muy obvio. Los podía oír claramente desde el establo. Recuerden que yo poseo un oído más agudo que el de los humanos, es natural que perciba los quedos gemidos provenientes de la habitación de Mérida.

Pero toda aventura, por más emocionante que sea, siempre termina. Teníamos que regresar a Berk, era imposible quedarnos más tiempo, nuestros amigos debían de estar preocupados. Cuando llegó la hora de la despedida, no hubo ninguna escena sentimental. Hiccup demostró gran madurez frente a la despedida, de seguro tenía un plan. Mérida no se veía triste, emitía un aura de tranquilidad.

Mientras regresábamos a Berk, podía sentir la felicidad de mi jinete. Definitivamente los humanos son difíciles de entender.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: Espero que les haya gustado el fic, me costó mucho escribirlo, no es nada fácil escribir un fic desde la perspectiva de un dragón XD Nos leemos en otra ocasión.<strong>

**¡Adiós!**


End file.
